


Tailspin

by Marks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Kissing, M/M, SASO 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks
Summary: Jokes didn't work on Kageyama. Nothing worked on Kageyama but dragons and flying. And maybe, just maybe, Hinata.





	Tailspin

**Author's Note:**

> For SASO 2017's Bonus Round 3: Soundtracks. plume_sombre prompted "Where No One Goes - Jonsi & John Powell," which is also on the How to Train Your Dragon 2 soundtrack. Hence, Kagehina with dragons!

Every morning Hinata woke up a little bit earlier, trying to beat Kageyama up the mountain, but Kageyama caught onto what he was doing, and then _he_ started waking up a little bit earlier every morning, too. Tanaka had said soon they'd be waking up before they even went to sleep. Then he laughed and slapped them both on the back before walking away to get dinner with Nishinoya.

"Can you even do that?" Kageyama asked.

"Dummy," Hinata said fondly. "How would that even work? He was making a joke."

Kageyama scratched his head. "Oh."

Jokes didn't work on Kageyama. Nothing worked on Kageyama but dragons and flying. And maybe, just maybe, Hinata.

That morning, Hinata went around the back of his house and took Sunshine off her hitch. She whuffled softly when he offered her an apple as he saddled her up. Sunshine blew out a gust of fire, roasting her treat before she scarfed it down, and stretched her wings out as Hinata climbed on her back.

"Good girl," Hinata whispered into her ear, and they took off into the skies.

Sunshine had been a late arrival; all the other kids Hinata's age had dragons way before he did, so his control wasn't as great as it should have been. But Sunshine loved him and they worked well together, so well that Kageyama and King took notice of them almost immediately. Kageyama demanded to know where Hinata came from, and Hinata said that he came from _right here_. It wasn't Hinata's fault Kageyama was so oblivious. All the kids who used to play with him had stopped a couple of years ago, and though Kageyama never said why exactly, Hinata heard things. Everyone heard things. But it didn't really matter to Hinata, as long as they could fly together.

Kageyama beat him to the top today, which meant they were tied again. "Stupid," Hinata called out from Sunshine, as they hovered near the summit. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Yes," Kageyama growled. "Are we doing this or what?"

"Of course!" 

Kageyama held up three fingers and counted down, but King was plunging toward the ground before he even said one. Hinata yelled "Cheater!" but dove anyway, whooping as Sunshine went into a tailspin. He caught up with Kageyama and pulled up just before he hit the ground, but even from the corner of his eye, he could see Kageyama reacting a split-second too late. King went rolling and Kageyama flew off, somersaulting through the air. Hinata's breath caught and he pulled hard on Sunshine's reins.

"Kageyama! Kageyama!" Hinata ran over and knelt at his side. Kageyama was sprawled out on the ground, but he was awake and breathing. He propped himself up on his elbows and shook his head, dazed. "Are you all right?" asked Hinata.

"I think so," said Kageyama. "Just a little dizzy."

"Stay here, I'll go get help!" Hinata said.

"No," Kageyama said. "I'm fine." 

"It'll only take a second."

Kageyama chewed on his bottom lip and looked over Hinata's shoulder, at King. "I don't want you to go, dumbass." 

Hinata almost swore at him and stomped off, but there was something small and scared in Kageyama's eyes, and it made a lump well up in Hinata's throat. He didn't really understand everything about Kageyama, or about the two of them together, but he did know Kageyama had a way of making his throat tight and his stomach flip and his head spin. Maybe Kageyama wasn't the only dizzy one.

"Okay," Hinata said eventually. "For a little while, then me and Sunshine will help you back into town. Just… let me check you to make sure nothing's broken."

Kageyama nodded. Hinata's hands hovered over Kageyama's arms for a second before he wrapped his hand around Kageyama's bicep and squeezed. Kageyama sucked in a lungful of morning air, but didn't seem to be in pain, so Hinata pressed his hand against his shoulder. Another inhale, but no complaints. Hinata squeezed Kageyama's other arm, his sides, his stomach, his shins, knees, and thighs. Through it all Kageyama didn't complain, but he sat stiffly and kept sucking in sharp little breaths.

"Breathe normally," Hinata said.

"I can't," Kageyama said tightly, exhaling hard this time. 

Hinata's eyes widened and he sat back again. "You can't breathe? Kageyama, you have to tell me that! Rolling off a dragon the way you did is dangerous!"

"No, I can breathe." To demonstrate, Kageyama breathed in and out a bunch of times, huffing and puffing impressively. "I just couldn't – normally— you were—"

"What?" Hinata was frustrated and leaned closer so they were eye-to-eye.

"You were touching me!" Kageyama burst out, then surged forward and pressed their mouths together. Hinata was so surprised that his hands flailed out to the sides for a minute, but then he made contact with Kageyama's sweater and grabbed it, just to keep himself anchored down. Kageyama made a groaning noise when Hinata tugged him closer, and then Hinata was the one who had trouble breathing.

They broke apart a moment later, foreheads pressed together, and Kageyama had somehow wound his fingers into Hinata's hair. 

"I should have done that a long time ago," said Kageyama.

Hinata laughed. "Probably," he agreed. "Me too."

A little ways away, Sunshine and King were both breathing out streams of fire and burning the trees nearby. Kageyama and Hinata exchanged a look.

"We should probably get back," Hinata said, and Kageyama nodded.

Hinata helped Kageyama back to his feet, and when they were standing again, got up on his tiptoes so he could be the one to kiss Kageyama this time. There. Now they were tied again. Hinata ran away and climbed onto Sunshine's back.

"I'm going to beat you!" said Hinata.

Kageyama leapt onto King's back. "I'd like to see you try," he said, and took to the skies.


End file.
